My judge
by saintseiyayaoi
Summary: Shun à bien grandit et est devenus un jeune et brillant chirurgien, que va t'il se passer quand celui ci va rencontrer Rhadamanthe part hasard dans un bar ?


**La Guerre Sainte étant finie depuis vingt ans, et la trêve entre les différentes parties établie, tous les chevaliers avaient pu enfin reprendre une vie normale, enfin .. .  
Oui normal, façon de parler. Jamais rien ne pourra redevenir normal, vu que rien ne l'a jamais été pour eux.  
Tous les chevaliers avaient trouvé un équilibre pour la plupart, certains étant restés auprès de leur déesse comme les chevaliers d'Or.  
Mais ils avaient pleinement le droit de circuler où il le désiraient, d'où l'avantage de cette trêve.  
Shun, le chevalier d'Andromède, était devenu un magnifique jeune homme plein d'assurance au grand désespoir de son frère.  
Ikki souhaitait que son frère reste petit et fragile pour pouvoir le protéger, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Shun, dont le sourire était un vrai appel au viol, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.  
Un soir où Shun sortait d'une grosse intervention, réussie comme toujours, celui-ci avait décidé d'aller se changer les idées en allant boire un verre, dans un bar sympathique qu'il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois en allant travailler.  
Le jeune médecin entra donc dans le bar, alla s'asseoir au comptoir, et commanda un cocktail nommé ''Blue Lagoon'', le nom lui étant agréable. Il avait prit cette boisson sans trop savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais qu'importe.  
Il fut servi au bout de sept minutes, et commença à siroter son cocktail posément en toute tranquillité, quand un bruit sourd de porte s'ouvrant à la volée se fit entendre.  
Et une personne bien connue du bataillon venait de faire son entrée dans le bar, et il n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur.  
Un homme un peu plus âgé que Shun avec une tignasse blonde et un monosourcil, difficile d'oublier une tête pareille.  
Mais il avait aussi une musculature si saillante, que Shun en serait presque tombé sous le charme.  
Le juge se posa au côté de Shun sans l'avoir remarqué, et commanda une vodka.  
Shun décida de s'adresser directement au juge.**

 **\- Quelque chose semble vous troubler, Rhadamanthe.**

 **Le concerné tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, et resta coi devant ce corps de rêve qui se tenait devant lui.  
Une longue chevelure verte et tellement soyeuse que passer sa main dedans serait un crime, des yeux à faire perdre la raison au plus sage des hommes, des lèvres pulpeuses et envoûtantes, une musculature ni trop, ni pas assez musclée, et des jambe qui n'en finissaient pas, et pour couronner le tout, une posture qui appelait au viol.  
Assis sur sa chaise, le dos légèrement voûté, un verre à la main et les jambes croisées donnaient un air provocant au jeune Andromède, ce qui déstabilisa Rhadamanthe, qui tourna la tête vers son alcool qu'on venait de poser devant lui.  
Il prit le verre, prit une gorgée de vodka pure. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre que quelque chose le tourmentait, et qu'il voulait se servir de l'alcool pour fuir.  
Mais Shun ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Malheureusement, avec son cocktail à la main, il était mal placé pour faire une remarque sur les dangers de l'alcool.  
Shun posa sa tête sur sa main libre, le coude sur le comptoir. Il regarda le juge fulminer, bien décidé à obtenir des explications sur les raisons qui ont poussé le blond à déranger sa pause cocktail.  
Shun fut néanmoins amusé quand il remarqua l'état dans lequel il mettait le juge, et décida de reprendre la parole.**

 **\- Quelque chose vous tourmente ?**

 **Rhadamanthe répondit avec hargne.**

 **\- La raison de ma venue dans ce bar ne te regarde pas.  
Shun poussa un ''Ho'', qui signifiait très clairement : ''Bien ! Dans ce cas, débrouille-toi tout seul, monsieur le juge''.  
Après un long silence, s'en suivit un silence calme et reposé pour Shun, mais amer et enclin aux réflexions pour Rhadamanthe.  
Le silence fut rompu par le blond s'adressant à Shun, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de son cocktail.**

 **\- Et qu'est ce qu'un chevalier d'Athéna fait dans un endroit aussi sordide ?**

 **Shun posa son verre, et s'approche dangereusement du juge, et lui répondit d'une voix suave.**

 **\- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à cette question, monsieur le juge ?**

 **Rhadamanthe tourna la tête vers lui. Il voyait clair dans le jeu d'Andromède. Il sourit, et répondit à sa question.**

 **\- Parce que ta réponse déterminera la fin de cette soirée.**

 **Shun eut un sourire de prédateur sur le visage, la soirée prenait une tournure intéressante. Et il avait bien envie de jouer de manière plus approfondie, avec l'ancien juge des Enfers. Il recommanda un verre.  
Le lendemain, Rhadamanthe se réveilla avec des mots de têtes terribles, dignes d'une bonne grosse gueule de bois. Et qu'avait-il fait hier en fait ?  
Plus jamais d'alcool pour lui, se disait-il, et la vision de Shun habillé seulement d'une chemise le laissa sans voix. Finalement, l'alcool avait l'avantage de donner de jolies visions.  
Mais ce n'était pas une vision, Shun se tenait bien là, devant lui, habillé d'une chemise, avec un verre d'eau et un cachet, celui ci décida d'ailleurs de briser le silence.**

 **\- Alors bien dormi ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?**

 **Rhadamanthe se contenta de prendre le cachet, de l'avaler, et de boire une gorgée d'eau comme seule réponse, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait avec Shun la nuit dernière.  
Il prit une gorgée d'eau quand Shun lui annonça.**

 **\- Tu es très doué au lit.**

 **Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Rhadamanthe recracha l'eau qu'il venait juste d'avaler, ce qui amusa beaucoup Shun.**  
 **Il savait qu'il faisait de l'effet au juge, et cela le fessait jubiler. Il aimait que les hommes soient à ses pieds, trop de fois il avait rampé devant les leurs. Maintenant, la roue tourne.**  
 **Et Rhadamanthe était la proie parfaite. Beau, intelligent et doué. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à le faire ramper. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.**  
 **Le juge n'imaginait même pas qu'un piège vicieux venait de refermer autour de lui. Pauvre victime d'un jeu dans lequel il s'était lui-même jeté**.


End file.
